


乃窥见院子里一株树叶的疏影

by delaymaru



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Polyamory, gender swap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 她后来还多缔造了一笔“新知”给Antonia——比Albertine晚交货一天。次年她就去了荷兰。





	乃窥见院子里一株树叶的疏影

不出四个月，Albertine果然又同Antonia分手。再过两个月，她同回国的Fay在谢斐道上擦了肩。Albertine后来在一档访谈中提及此事，因Fay就隔着一人落座的缘故，不得不娴熟地念及旧情抹去前尘。只强调那天雨下得大，漫天都是色块，湿漉漉地沿城市廓线下融——话说得浪漫，居然有一出电光火石的戏剧感，恰好为二人合作的这张碟建起联系。  
Fay接续Albertine的话头，谈论创作思路，来回手势里显出腕骨的细，银镯要自手腕的凹陷退四五厘米，方显得安稳。Albertine记起大学时Fay还未戴上这副银镯，又想起当年彼此照面的次数实在稀少，也就心安理得将新鲜感留在心头。那新鲜感恐怕还来自Antonia——念头一闪而过便被Albertine和水吞服。  
访谈在接近日落时结束。人散了泰半，Albertine低头取下腕上念珠，来回把玩，手指捻不起的木纹统统沉得像水纹。Fay那时一只脚已踏出门槛，却因旁人和Albertine的对话扭转身子：有好事者问起Albertine接下来打算，意在问她创作上的计划。  
Albertine只将手指在桌沿一扣，催出几分笑意。“当然是去蒲啊，”尾字扬得利落，“得唔得？”

Fay却话旧年在港岛时，呢间Bar她来过几次。  
言及此时Albertine举樽向她——先是一眼捉中银镯光亮，再相中人群里灰裙女士。Fay剪了头发，发尾煞得凌厉，影子架上瘦瘦颧骨。Albertine端酒过去，挤在Fay的朋友间，半边肩头朝她的方向倾侧。侧完了才想起问了什么：“係咪同Antonia一道？”樽里液体晃一晃，反射不出当时语气，但借着这寸反光却能见到Fay轻微一颔首。  
Albertine突然觉得乏味。  
她不声不响放下杯子，踱到后巷点烟。掌心拢着火苗，如虚虚握着丹杏似的红。一会儿Fay走出来时Albertine已靠白雾同Fay划出疆界，排水管在她脚边汨汨铺展灯牌光影，满地孔雀胆。但只数分钟，她竟又决定将这疆界同Fay共享。  
Fay接了烟却不急着抽，抬眼时似指出Albertine接下来要眼望的方向：云海重重间有了豁口，暗红色透得昏昏。这喻体太敞亮，真真将自己变作一张欲喊还休的口。  
她们其实站得远，近大远小，令Albertine自觉可以“眄”到其眉间一蹙，眉尾因而更像两道细钩，竟然勾出自己额心的沉坠感。Fay的眼神似乎就从眉心一路渗进去：“我买咗两张，”——当然不是漫画，“影碟。”

舞厅里两个男人，笨拙地搭着彼此手臂，吻过了便道别，道别完了便面临战争。炮弹掠过城市上空的前夜他们还在街口——身后石墙已拆毁大半，青苔像变了色的模糊血肉——一个蹲下来，手指梳过猫的皮毛；另一个则将帽檐压低，并在十个月后将手指伸进墓碑凹痕里。黑场字幕印一个“囚”字，投影在Fay脸颊。Albertine倦极，恍惚里将光痕睇作一个“肉”字。而Fay比她更懒，视线盯紧男孩皱缩的表情，手指却伸出来，软软搭在Albertine脉上，像片尾的鱼鳍扫上烧焦的海滩。

十一月底Antonia北上归来，早早通知飞去接她：“我都唔知你咁快返到香港！”电话里声音雀跃，使人估到她或许换了支口红。事实果然如此：当天中午两道橘色敷在唇边，取替往日暮云般的砖红——光泽潋滟，莫名暗示一双扑向冬日的蝶翼。  
但她上了车便不说话，挺挺鼻尖在车窗上呼出白雾，双眼里楼宇一线排兵布阵却不因此减其狰狞。那沉默一路烧至她们与Albertine的晚餐。前女友施施然迟到半小时，出现时着黑衣，颈上一圈银，束出滤嘴形状。她落座于Fay对面，独占一半桌面；Antonia低头铺餐布时才抬手往眉心轻轻揉，念珠穗子垂下来。  
话题围绕北地展开，难免绕到音乐节上被掐断的咪。Antonia现在笑得心平气和：没想到他们跨山越海也要记恨飞这支笔，倒是不枉当年山长水阔一出走。异见者的老友听了便抿唇，叉尖陷进半块玫瑰豉油鸡。  
快付账时Fay说咁不如去跳舞；Albertine想起半年前Antonia邀她去过，而她拒绝了。  
进舞池前要摘掉高跟鞋，弯腰这一瞬Albertine看见Antonia佩戴的红色，永远酷似胭脂。她声线潜得低，头发却撩得高，耳后藏一枚小小的苹果，随白光的调子来回摇坠，最终从满场的节拍中彻底脱出。Antonia跳得醉意朦胧，汗水洒在时代男女的臂弯，但涉足黑甜前一秒还能张口提要求，扬着下巴对老友说晚上去Albertine那里——其实时针已跌过三格刻度，也仅有Albertine敢弃掉半杯软饮，大大方方说好，今夜就车你归家。  
而满屋钟表终究藏不住，一转眼提醒她天光将曙。Albertine安顿好Antonia，提着啡色酒樽就上了露台，肩膀耸起，勉强架住电波那头Fay倦倦声线。  
“药係咪喺你果度？”手肘横在露台栏杆上，水珠蹭紧皮肤，觉得凉了也不缩，一味摆出等候情郎的架势，“Antonia瞓咗，我仲未……前月去你家瞓，係咪落在果度？”  
那边赤足踏在木地板上：“乜药？”  
“卡立普多、定泰乐……同埋阿普唑仑。”  
Fay沉默了两秒。  
“我搵下，一会过来。”  
来不及想起自己忘补句“唔该”，Fay已经说到做到。她拍门时Albertine刚刚点火烧水沏茶，隔了一会去开门，便不得不望见女人发间细细水珠。有求于人的接过药，碰到Fay手臂，冰凉之下是突然的一缩一颤，使人想起某些传闻。Albertine刚刚抓起一把茶叶散在杯底，涩味抵不住烟草味道，只是更容易被Fay相中：那一缩一颤一眨眼，变作在她睡衣袖口的一抓。“我进去喝杯，”Fay得到的回答是Albertine的笑，晃在过长的刘海下：“……知啦，唔会要你白走一趟。”  
她将茶沫吹开，动作精细得很。食言则肥，食烟则饥，好在家中有多的马克杯。中天对饮可能是种情调，前提是Albertine不以凤凰单丛送服惨白药片——那会招致Fay突然的皱眉，将一贯的温和打破，更与她们第一次在薄扶林道上的照面表情迥异。  
但Albertine照例欣赏天色转蓝，眼光狡猾地流转到中天，忽然转回Fay眼睑。后者将视线垂下去，一路垂到她肩骨旁侧，像在那里落过一支烟。Albertine索性分一支七星给她，忽然产生奇想：或许Fay不是说她服药方式不健康，或许……但她本以为Fay会了解她舌尖顶上颚时突然的某种倾斜。  
“阿姆斯特丹係咪都咁样？”她又一次吹开茶沫，天空颜色早变了，“係咪有人磕呢些？日磕也磕，磕完仲磕，尽吾志也而不能尽磕？”

——“你同Antonia係咪都咁样？”  
点样？  
手指划过大腿内侧，一路滑过去——或者比这更暴烈。Antonia那时剃了寸头，说是模仿偶像；又在肩头添多一朵铁青色蔷薇，被汗珠打湿时会摇晃，如一阵过于光明的对晨露的向往。常常是音乐会办完便上了车，手指探索潮湿的果核，而月光从缝隙里渗入，贴近五内。Albertine也做过这样的事，但从未像那样被咬住喉头：Antonia几乎是凶狠地朝夜间的朋友索取——快乐是无需准备的，但她在每次咬Fay时都显得庄重，仿佛要不惜交出一切去明白最初的痛楚；但在Albertine的记忆里，更鲜明的反而是歌手的长发垂下，来回骚动她锁骨的样子。早年她笑得少，但一旦踏入这件老宅，却仿佛时刻听到月迷风影，撞碎一连串的“咯咯”声。  
后来她很少在夜晚踏足露台与卧室之间。  
她们也没有在今夜提及Antonia。倒是有一天她们谈起过，那是个午后，但Fay的家比她想得更冷。秋雨凝在窗面，泼出冷汗下坠般黏稠的痕迹。Albertine软软靠着，举臂间无意触动两瓣濡润，（在那之前她们也没有提起过那北上的人），忽然产生怀旧情绪。你係咪同Antonia好熟？其实确认这关系，早于她们第一次合作：如果争夺一张碟中的领土算是齐头并进。  
Fay的回答被她忘得干脆。藕断丝连的是当日电影片尾曲，旋律一再来回重复，歌手刻意咬出每个字的痛楚。怀旧情绪一一具象化为于满室亮尘中扶着一双手探戈的冲动。画面浮现于Albertine脑海，犹如药片涌在手心那样迅捷。她舌尖勾起药片，并不背着Fay，一半原因是知晓Fay爱那意象。但那是否是贪？  
“贪”，这字眼却让她想起被Fay“夺”去的那歌名。  
Albertine拨一拨念珠，木纹转动，是逼良为娼的前兆。过去心不可得——她背掉后半句，倒像是抢回一个阵地，侵吞对方“不知道”式的哲学。  
“Antonia係咪同你讲过？”是第几个“係咪”了？她动摇起来倒很容易，因为连动摇都酷似扮演，“Albertine咁难处的……咁难搞的——佢一早有话，係咪？”  
事后想起来那问题有多坏？Albertine笔端绮语横生，明明拣得出合适比喻，却非要牵出“今夜”当映衬。Antonia瞓咗？Fay以老友口吻发问，她唯有点头，下意识将声音压更低：夜夜都瞓得咁好，我都几羡慕——话到尾，居然觉得轻浮。Fay支颐的笑会令她想起数月前，摄影机前两人反反复复口口声声强调的默契。几似一桩文学作品！这话她早想说，却又不屑挑明白讲，大约知道会把黑锅推向徒弟或同行。  
而她真的没有写过一阙逾墙的风声吗？

爱总是在暗中作动。

但天边若烧起一面白，反而会像旗帜竖起，底色尴尬。Fay面临这样处境：她一口叹到底，杯底留一圈浅褐色。她可以开车回去，就像她被Albertine一个电话召来那样，车辙是她在霓虹里的涉渡之舟；但她也可以留下，推开女人的房门，撞破烟味在屋内短暂凝出的袅娜人形。  
她最终选择在梳化上度过接下来的数小时——突然间数年过去，她难得又与老友同步作息。代价则是对Albertine笑笑，温和地点明这场会晤中接近债务的成分：下次交货……  
而Albertine似乎又在执烟。先前吞服的药片起了效，她眉目沉在惨淡烟雾里，竟然是一出慈悲为怀：“知啦，下次我迟少少交，唔会畀你太紧张。”  
挂住个人比挂十号风球容易。

Albertine在夜间同Fay成为朋友。多年前Fay也在夜间暂时同Antonia朋友身份挥别，夜夜的浮游短暂如山间磷火。那日Antonia引颈唱罢Fay曲折笔致，游戏里窥见台下一双暗蓝双眼，Fay便在晚间预备祝福（数年后她在大洋彼岸，一如既往祝福Antonia——或是提醒她留意台北连绵的冬雨）。  
而薄扶林道的夜则没那样曲径通幽。Fay那时彳亍在飞蚊阵中，忘带无比滴的每一秒都能熬成漫长岁月，她在这漫长岁月里抬手往小腿拍了数十下，声音盖过鞋跟堕地声。Fay去扶跌倒那人，在撞见眉眼前先留意到从她领口散出的皂味。道理分明：烟味她自己也带着，不必倾心去察觉；那骤然在鼻尖炸开的潮湿气息却取代日后的诗刊，更能将记忆的边角卷入某个深邃的中心。而一帧海难所具有的功效大抵如此。

以月计数，时间就过得快，也显得更浪漫。不久橄榄枝抛来，Fay前去Antonia的工作室，敲门敲出甜蜜场景：昔日短发女仔的发尾已经扫到后颈，居然显得矜贵。那并非与Fay初次相遇，唔知Antonia点解要做得咁隆重，譬如将这瘦削女子揽得过紧。  
“我都几中意Albertine，”——Fay意外的是Antonia竟没有惯常的那一停顿，抛一个“……的歌词”式的玩笑。但年轻的歌手有许多雀跃的办法。  
“Fay，你原来只比佢晚一天！”她激动得如获新知，后来Fay想想，往回忆里删去这“如”字。Antonia确实是才知道Albertine的生辰。那时她站在窗边，取汽水樽让自己不至于显得两手空空。她当然要尽力温柔地注视Antonia（也许是自知不忍往Albertine双眼里打转）。她没想到真的在Antonia双目里看到丛生的暗火。是夜机车声一阵阵拍打身后玻璃，催她赶紧从其中听出怆然。  
她后来还多缔造了一笔“新知”给Antonia——比Albertine晚交货一天。次年她就去了荷兰。


End file.
